guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80/Archive01
NPC's Can you reorganize Mhenlo, Cynn, Aidan and Eve, into the format of what you did with Devona? It would help if all articles are consistant. --Rapta 20:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I'm currently in the process of doing that ;) Ab.Er.Rant 20:19, 20 June 2006 (CDT) About :"Guild Wars is simply eating up all my gaming time. My offline games are all gathering dust now. I can't bring myself to start up something other than GW, so I find those people who say GW is boring somewhat weird. I seem to always have something to do -- a long list of to-dos. A working life is definitely not conducive to getting a satisfying amount of gaming hours each day." It's like you're reading my mind O_O;; --Jamie 07:46, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, maybe I am... :P Your user page You have potential. Try to make something original and you might get to The List. It's a shame that no one bothers with creating something of their own anymore. ;) -- 04:25, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, I'll try to work on it some more, still digging up stuffs on the more advanced wiki stuffs. :D --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Skill Icons I'll just tell you what Gem told me when I was doing the Skill Icons. Gem wants the skill icons for the bosses left for him to do. And, when you're going over the icons, you should make sure that all the headings from the Style and Formatting page are there, even if you don't have anything to put under them. And, make sure that the Skills are in alphabetical order (Shouts go by their quotation mark instead of the first letter in the quote). Thanks in advance :)--Rapta 22:54, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh yeah, and only the Elite skills of bosses should be tagged with (Elite) because it's the only place where it is relevant. So since we don't get to do bosses, just make sure that the monsters' elite skills don't have tags after them. Monster Skills should all have tags. --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Elite flagging Check out GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Bestiary#Skills Used and GuildWiki talk:Community Portal#Skills on monsters/NPCs for the discussion on this, but pretty much don't flag elites for non-bosses. --Rainith 22:56, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Ah, beat me to it. xD --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Adding skill icons When you add the skill icons, could you please check at the same time that the article has the folowing things correctly: The skils are listed in alphabetical order, the article has all of the necessary headings (Description, Location, Skills Used, Items Dropped). Thanks. -- 03:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Rapta already told me about it. Ab.Er.Rant 03:24, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Is there any reason you skipped icons for Turtle Shell in articles such as Kappa (level 23)? -- Ledrug 19:40, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Those monster skills with no icons can be done with Blessing of the Kirin (Monster Skill). -- 00:10, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Apparently, using the normal Skill icon template works too. --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::It works if the monster icon has been uploaded with the name of that skill. It doesn't work on all monster skills unless someone has recently uploaded the monster image for all of their names. (Might be a good idea to do it) -- 00:17, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's fine using the same way as the non-monster skills. I've been uploading the ones that I remember that use the same icon as Spectral Agony. Glint's Crystal Haze and such need to have images added, though. --Rapta 20:49, 28 June 2006 (CDT) On grammar Some nitpicking here: from one of your edits: "...an unidentified rune';' which can then be identified..." Are you sure about the semicolon (which you seem to always favor) instead of a comma? -- Ledrug 02:15, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... a semicolon did seem better when I was editing it. But after re-reading, you're right, a comma's more appropriate. Thanks. Err... yea, I kinda like the semicolon XD --Ab.Er.Rant 02:23, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Broken redirect Hi there! While looking through , I found that User:Aberrant80/StyleRow is a broken redirect. As it's in your user space, I wanted to ask is it okay to mark the page for deletion? :Yeah, I'll mark it then. Forgot about it. --Ab.Er.Rant 22:35, 5 July 2006 (CDT) signature It's hard at first glance to correlate yoru username with your signature. Of course, once I pay attention, it is trivially obvious, but I have to think about it first to catch on. To reduce general confusion, can you simply sign your name as "Aberrant80" plus additional stuff after your name (necro icon etc)? - 08:10, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :but but.... but.... sob.... all rite all rite, there, happy? :P How do add the timestamp to my sig? It's kinda troublesome to have to type the whole sig template and then five ~ all the time. 09:38, 10 July 2006 (CDT)